FOR LOVE OR FOR MONEY
by NxMologist
Summary: Meet Natsume, a playboy. To change him, his dad made a deal w/ him. He should find a unique girl, make her his and break up w/ her. Luck was on Natsume's side when he found Mikan. but will luck still be w/ him if he caught himself falling in love with her
1. Then Deal With It

CHAPTER ONE: THEN DEAL WITH IT

"Natsume, stop playing with girls like they're your toys!" exclaimed his multi-billionaire father.

"Yeah, sure thing dad" said Natsume while listening to his music player not minding what his dad just said.

"My son, I would not let you run my company with this kind of attitude, might as well, sell the company before I die."

"Wait, what? You can't judge my performance base on my personal life" said a surprised Natsume.

"Yes I can my son… because I'm the owner of the company."

"But that doesn't make any sense at all."

"Then let's have a deal. Shall we? Show me how expert you are in this 'toying' area."

Natsume shrugged at the word 'toying' "Now what?" he asked

"Well, you should find a girl. Make her your girlfriend and break up with her in two months."

"That is so easy I can do it even with my eyes closed!"

"Nope, not yet, the girl should be unlike any other. She should not be like those crappy girls you ever dated. She must be simple, kindhearted or simply beautiful in her own ways. Just like your late mother."

"Tch. That's not even a challenge. I already tried that a lot of times. It would just be like taking a candy from a baby. By the way, what's in it for me? You know, for all the hard work"

"Don't jump to conclusions Natsume. You see, aside from that I will send someone to look after your every move. If you win, I'll give you the 50% of the shares of our company and the freedom to live your own life. If you lose, I guess its goodbye 50%. So is it a deal?"

"Sure but when will I have my share?"

"After college, that's about four months from now. You do not look threatened my son."

"Threatened? What for? It's too easy. I thought you were a person who would never lose to a deal. Well, I guess there's always a space for a first time, right dad?" Natsume chuckled and then left.

"That's what you thought son. That's what you thought."

"Sir I don't understand why you are doing this." Said his most trusted butler and adviser.

"You see, I know that Natsume and I have the same choice with women and those characteristics were the reason why I ended up with her mother and never had her replaced here" Said Mr. Hyuuga while touching his chest

"What's the connection, sir?"

"Natsume will have a hard time deciding on what to do. If ever he doesn't end up with the girl which I'm sure wouldn't happen. At least the girl thought her a lesson."

"But, sir that means you wouldn't give Natsume the company if ever he would choose the woman?"

"I told him that I wouldn't give him the 50% but I didn't tell him that I wouldn't give him the 100% if he chose the right decision."

"Sir Hyuuga, you sure are a very intelligent man."

"Thank you."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Losing One's Pride

CHAPTER TWO: LOSING ONE'S PRIDE

The Next Day at School

"Good morning classmates! Hooootttaaaaarrrruuu!" Said a very beautiful brunette to her ever so emotionless best friend

"Shut it Baka." Said Hotaru while walking side by side with her boyfriend Ruka

"Mou, Hotaru you're such a meanie but I still love you." Said Mikan trying to hug her best friend

But then failed…

"Ouch! Hotaru why did you hit me with that thingy?" Said Mikan while pouting

"Oh this is my new Baka gun especially made for idiots like you"

"Fine, I won't hug you anymore." Said Mikan while sticking her tongue out

This was actually a routine to Mikan and Hotaru's classmates. They didn't even bother to make a comment because they saw this everyday. But, for a certain raven haired lad. The actions of the brunette made him interested to her and made him thought that he now found what he was looking for. I mean Mikan Sakura has her own fan club too. She supports a certain charity. She ranked third in the class. Plus, she's not even one of his fan girls. This was a challenge for him but then, who wouldn't fell in love with Natsume Hyuuga? He had the looks, the brains and even the money.

"_This is going to be so easy"_

After Class

Mikan and Natsume were the only students left in the classroom. When Mikan was packing her things, Natsume went to her.

"Hey, let's go to the movies this weekend. This is a one time opportunity and I know you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah sure, you're excuse."

Mikan looked at him with disgust.

"_Who does this guy thought he is?"_

"What?"

"You know there's a proper way to ask a girl for a date and that's not it. If you really want to go to the movies with me, you better ask nicely just like everyone else... Who do you think you are?"

And with that Mikan left him

"_So I guess it's not that easy"_

That night

*ring *ring *ring

"Hello, Sakura Mikan speaking."

"Ah, erm, um, little girl this is Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume."

"Oh the conceited bastard from my class"

"Ah, erm, um"

"What? You're just wasting my time!"

"_Natsume__. Lower your pride. You'll need her."_

"Ah, erm, sorry about what happened last time. So do you still want to go to the movies with me?"

"That's better. Sure. See you Saturday, Seven P.M. Pick me up from my house."

"Ok, thanks bye."

They hung up

"_Well, that was easy."_

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. I Got You

CHAPTER THREE: I GOT YOU

Just Moments After Hanging Up The Phone

"Hey, good job my son… I see you picked out a girl already and we just had the bet yesterday." Said his father while looking at a folder with Mikan's personal information

Natsume just smirked

"Mikan Sakura. Top three of your batch. She's one of the academy's best students. She had joined a lot of interschool competitions, a head cheerleader, has her own fan club, Gakuen Alice scholar for 10 years, and had done a lot of charity works since she was five years old. Hands down Natsume you really have a nice sense of taste."

"Shut it dad"

"Just remember the deal my son. You know the rules"

"Whatever" said Natsume while walking up to his room.

"_You sure don't know the trouble you're getting in my son."_

Saturday

Natsume picked Mikan up from her house and can't stop himself from staring at the beautiful brunette.

"Helloooooo! Natsume? Are you in there?"

"Sorry."

"You've been spacing out a little. Are you okay? We can just reschedule if you're not." Said Mikan while touching his forehead

"No, no, I'm alright" said Natsume while hiding his blush with his bangs.

At The Movies

Natsume knowing a lot about girls asked Mikan if she wanted to watch the romantic comedy film but Mikan said she wants to watch the horror movie. Natsume cannot comprehend if he was feeling amazed or freaked out by this young woman she sure is one of a kind.

"Natsume!!! I'm so scared!" said Mikan while burying her face in his jacket.

"I thought you wanted to watch this?" said Natsume while blushing

"Yeah, I know but… but… now I just want to go to some other place… Please Natsume… Please…"

"Sure, Mikan… I know a certain place that would make you feel better."

While Driving His Car

"_What the hell am I feeling? When she's near me I blush. When she's touching me I feel like there's electricity running in my body. Am I falling for her? No this cannot be. I will be using her for the next months. Self control Natsume… CONTROL YOURSELF"_

"Hey Mikan! We're here already. Wake up." Said Natsume while waking Mikan up, but then he can't help but blush when he gently pushed aside Mikan's hair that was covering her face.

"Huh? Oh? Natsume? Where are we?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

"So? You ready?" said Natsume while opening the door for her.

"I didn't know that Natsume Hyuuga could be a complete gentleman."

Natsume blushed and this time Mikan saw it.

"Hey, Natsume? Are you blushing?" Mikan said while laughing…

"Am not"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not"

"You are… You look so cute when you're blushing"

"Did you just say that I look cute? Falling for me huh?" said Natsume while pinning her at the car's door…

Now it's Mikan's time to blush

"Am not, let go of me…"

"But that's not what your face is saying. Why is it so red Mikan?"

"Shut up Natsume. Let me go!"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I would… I would…" then Mikan started to cry.

Natsume felt so guilty he let Mikan go.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Come on I'm sorry."

Mikan started to laugh hard.

"Hey, I don't get it. What are you doing?"

"I got you"

Natsume smiled. "Enough chit chat let's go."

"Sure!"

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Our Sakura Tree

CHAPTER FOUR:

Natsume led Mikan to his Sakura tree, where he prepared their dinner.

"Natsume it's beautiful!" exclaimed Mikan when she saw the candlelight picnic dinner.

"Just like you Mikan." Natsume said while caressing her face

"Natsume?"

"Mikan Sakura, please be mine…"

"Natsume? Listen tonight I learned more about you and I really had fun but it doesn't only take a day then I'd agree to be your girlfriend. I really like you and I want us to be friends. I'm not telling you to stop or anything. It's just that give me time to know you better." Then Mikan started to cry

"Mikan, don't cry its okay… I can wait even if it takes forever."

"_Darn! Why do I feel so bad? Its like my heart is breaking into pieces."_

"Are you sure, Natsume?"

"No, I know it wouldn't take that long… I stand by my statement before…"

"And that is?"

"You can't resist me."

"Natsume… you're so conceited!"

"I was just kidding and yeah I can wait that long."

Mikan smiled

"Come on. Finish your food and I'll take you home. Your parents might get worried"

At Mikan's House's Doorstep

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, bye Natsume"

"Good night"

"You too Natsume… have a good night and oh yeah before I forget-" then Mikan kissed Natsume at the cheek "-thank you I had fun…" with that Mikan went inside her house

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. To My Jealousy

CHAPTER FIVE: TO MY JEALOUSY

A week passed since Mikan rejected Natsume but everyday keeps getting better. Each day, Mikan is falling a whole new level for Natsume, while Natsume reminds himself each day that he wasn't falling for Mikan. But this day was the best among the rest… You know why? Well, here's the story…

Fourteenth of December

"Natsume, I know you really like me, so why pretend that you like that Mikan girl, when I'm here and you don't even need to force me to like you" said a nasty fan girl while clinging to Natsume

Natsume very well know that Mikan was there hiding behind the bush.

"_I know she's right there, this is it. I should pretend to be a loyal suitor to her so that she'd fall for me…"_

"Stop clinging on me! You're right I don't like Mikan."

"I thought so!"

Mikan's heart shuttered into pieces and was about to go when Natsume said… "I love her and I don't care if I should wait for her to love me back. She's one of the most important people in my life right now. I know I can't promise her that we'll be together forever but I can promise her that I would try." Mikan smiled then left.

When The Nasty Fan Girl Left

"_Haha, I bet polka is now planning to tell me that she loves me too. This makes me so excited… Fifty Percent here I come!"_

Natsume rested at the Sakura tree for a while then walked around the academy a little. Then, he saw Mikan hugging another boy. He felt his heart broken the second time around.

"Natsume!" Mikan called but it was too late Natsume ran where his feet dragged him.

"_Why does it hurt badly? I never felt like this for a girl before."_

"_Natsume admit it you're falling for her already."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm an inner you"_

"_No, I'm not!_

"_Yes, you are!"_

Natsume's mind battle ended as a young brunette came.

"What the hell are you doing in my tree?"

"It's everyone's tree and FYI it doesn't have your name on it."

Natsume pointed at a certain part of the tree that had a 'THIS TREE BELONGS TO NATSUME HYUUGA' sign which made Mikan shut her mouth.

"So, I saw you earlier."

"Quit making small talks it doesn't suit you. Cut to the chase already.

"I uhm… I kind of uhm… Er…"

"What are you waiting for? Just cut to the chase already. Tell me that you have a boyfriend and that I should stop courting you. You know, I was just a little disappointed because if you really didn't want to be with me you should've told me earlier so I wouldn't expect anything from you anymore."

"So, are you done with your little speech already?"

"What?"

"I was asking if you're done already."

"Yeah… Sure"

"Well, hear me out…"

Natsume Refused To Listen

"Fine, you leave me with no other choice…"

Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips. Natsume spaced out for a while… then returned the kiss to Mikan.

"So, are you ready to listen?"

"Hn" said Natsume while blushing

"I'll take that as a yes. You see that guy you saw me hugging was my suitor."

Natsume wanted to butt in then Mikan said "Shut up… Don't interrupt me I didn't interrupt you when you were telling me your stupid speech. You see. I told him that I just wanted to be friends with him and that I'm in love with another boy." Mikan paused

Natsume was again heart broken.

"He asked me what was the boy's name and I told him that the name of the boy was…" Again Mikan paused.

"_Why does she keep on pausing? The moment I hear that boy's name I will break all of the bones in his body. Wait, why would I even bother to do that? I don't even like this girl… but maybe I do… NO! It's because he stopped me from my Fifty Percent! Yeah that's it!"_

"Well, wait Natsume let me ask you something… What would you do if you would know who the guy is?"

"I will break every single bone in his body…" Natsume said coolly

"Haha. One more question… How would you do that to yourself?"

"Hn…" said Natsume but deep inside he's hoping that it was him.

"Now, I'll continue my story… I told him that the boy is Natsume Hyuuga and he then told me that I should tell him what I feel and that… that Natsume guy was really lucky. I asked him if he really thinks so… He said yes and we hugged… How about you Natsume? Do you think that Natsume Hyuuga is lucky that I love him very much?"

Natsume was dumbfounded.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Finally After Ten Years

CHAPTER SIX:

"Natsume, why aren't you answering?" Mikan was so worried

"_W__ell, maybe he's not really serious about courting me… I thought so…"_

Mikan was about to leave when Natsume finally recovered from his thoughts… Then Natsume pulled Mikan's wrist which made Mikan land on his lap.

"Maybe he really is lucky but he would even be luckier if you would kiss him again… What do you think? Right Mikan?"

"Thanks for the advice Natsume I think I better do that now so that he would feel even luckier than before." And so Mikan kissed Natsume again.

"Ahm… Erm… So this means that… umm… now… you are going to be… umm… my umm… girlfriend?" Natsume blushed while asking…

"Wait… Let me think… Hell yeah… Wait…promise me first that you would be a good boy from now on and NO fan girls or else…"

"I promise. You too Mikan, if ever I would see you with your fan boys I would burn them into ashes because you're mine! Deal?"

"Sure, deal… Wait, it's getting late. We better go home."

"Yeah, about that… Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"No way Natsume. You already had two today."

"Hn, so selfish… Kami should try to cut off the lips of people like you…"

"Yeah, but then you would be sad…"

"Hn, whatever… Polka Dots…" Natsume said as he ran off…

"Natsuuummmmmeee!!!! I'll get you for this"

Meanwhile…

"It's finally done sir… Natsume-san and Sakura Mikan are finally together."

"Very well, thank you for the update…"

"Sir, I think you're plan is working well…"

"Of course, now, please do call my son."

"May I know what you are planning…"

"Oh just a little something to make Natsume's ride worth while…"

"So, what is it Sir?"

"Oh, you just wait and see… Now can you please call Natsume…"

"Right away, Sir."

END OF CHAPTER SIX


	7. Thanks A Lot Dad

CHAPTER SEVEN: THANKS A LOT DAD

When Natsume Went Home…

"Hey son, nice move… Seriously I'm amazed at how expert you are in the toying area!"

"Shut up, dad…"

"So, that Sakura girl is your girlfriend already huh?"

"Hn…"

"Let's see… I'll add more spice to our game… when you would break up with her… when will it be again? Oh my, you'll break her heart in Valentine's Day… That is interesting… good luck son…" Natsume was stunned he didn't know that they're second monthsary was due in the very day lovers celebrate their love for each other. Apparently he lost count. FOR THE FIRST TIME

"Oh yeah, Natsume… When you break up with her… Tell her you were just playing with her and that you just wanted to know how she would react."

"Why are you doing this…" shouted Natsume

"Why? Is there any problem? It was our deal Natsume"

"It is not even related to how I will manage our business."

"I don't care. You just don't know what it is. Why are you scared my child? I thought this was so easy for you. Remember what you told me?"

"No! I'm not scared of the deal! I know what I'm doing…"

"Or do you? Maybe you're falling in love with that girl already… Oh yeah, now I remember you were so 'jealous' that's why she decided to tell you that she likes you too."

"How did you know that…? I mean… That was acting you old man…"

"Sure son…"

"I do NOT… I repeat… I do NOT love that girl…"

"Woah! Chill son… I'm not saying that you love the girl… Why acting so guilty?" said his father while smiling mischievously.

"This talk is stupid… I'm going upstairs…"

"Whatever son… Just remember… the deal. I'll be watching you."

"Tch."

Next Morning…

Natsume prepared himself for school again…

When he arrived… Natsume was examining the surrounding, HIS Mikan was already there… She let her hair down today. She didn't scream or shouted. She didn't even try hugging Hotaru. The whole class was totally shocked, even the ice queen herself. When she saw Natsume she quickly went to him and calmly said… "Good morning Natsume." She smiled.

"Hn." He replied as he went to their seat."

"_What is this girl doing to me? She's making my job harder for me. She looks so pretty… She totally changed… And she smells so good too. Wait, wait… I'm so not thinking about her. SELF CONTROL NATSUME!!! You can do this! Come on Natsume!"_

Then The Bell Rang…

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"N… umm…" Natsume stuttered AGAIN

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"No… umm… I'm fine… it's just that… I was so umm… stunned because umm… you look umm… so umm…pretty today…" Natsume said while pushing some locks that covered Mikan's face…"

"Umm… Thank you Natsume…" Mikan said while blushing

They weren't aware that some people were watching them…

"Bunny boy… Is you're womanizer friend really serious with that dummy?"

"I… I… don't know…"

"Ruka, I'll be serious… Mikan is a BAKA! She's dumb and very dense, but she is still my BEST FRIEND. I love her though I don't tell her that and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Hotaru… I really don't know if he is or not… but this is the first time he looks like that with a girl… Mikan changed him a lot…"

"Be sure of that or else I'll be forced to break up with you…"

"What???"

"You heard me right."

Then the two went near the gang…

"Koko read that baka and that other baka's mind"

"Okay, sure…" Koko said

_Natsume's mind_

"_Why do I feel so mushy…? This is ridiculous… What the hell is this feeling…? (Then Natsume noticed Koko smiling while looking at him) Wait Koko are you reading my mind? If you tell this to anyone… I swear… I'll burn you to ashes…"_

Koko made a peace sign to Natsume…

_On to Mikan's mind…_

"_Wow I never knew Natsume was like this… I really like him a lot (Mikan then also noticed someone reading her mind) Koko! You little rat! You better not tell this to anyone if you want to die the next day…_

Koko's sweat dropped

"So? What the hell did it say?"

"Well, they really don't like people minding their privacy… Hehe…"

"Mind reader if you don't spill… I'm going to hit you with a baka gun…"

"Yeah, and if you don't… I'll break up with you" said Nonoko

"You two are together? Ask Ruka

"Ehe ehe… pretty much…" said Nonoko…

"Quit the chit chat…" said the Ice queen

"Well, I guess… They really like each other…"

"I don't believe this… Bunny boy talk to your friend after class and I'll talk to that baka also…"

"But, Hotaru…"

"No buts…"

After Class

"Natsume, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, five minutes… Mikan is waiting for me…"

"It's okay… Hotaru is with her…"

Natsume and Ruka took a walk at the academy grounds

"Natsume, are you really serious with Mikan?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure? I sure hate it when my friends are lying to me."

"Fine, fine… Hotaru and I will break up with me if you would break her heart…"

"I thought so..."

"But Natsume… I also care for Mikan… And no offense Natsume but I know you had a lot of girlfriends already and…"

"What… Ruka… What? Tell me…"

"Natsume…"

"All of you are like that… Even dad… Mikan is the only one who believes me… I thought you were my friend… What kind of friend are you?"

"Natsume, I'm sorry."

"Me too, Ruka I'm so sorry for myself because even my best friend doesn't believe me…"

"Natsume…"

"Just kidding, Ruka…"

"Natsume, take care of her."

"I will try to…"

"I'll keep your word Natsume…"

Meanwhile…

"Baka, I want to talk to you…"

"But, Natsume and I will--"

"I don't care. He'll be talking to Ruka too."

"Well, what do you want then, Hotaru?"

"What the hell is with you and Hyuuga?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hotaru… I guess I didn't tell you…"

Natsume saw them and tried to eavesdrop

"Baka, take good care of yourself… I'm not always here for you…"

"Hotaru…"

"Honestly, your boyfriend was known to be a womanizer. But, I know that you can already take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Hotaru." Mikan cried

"Baka you're getting my clothes wet."

"Hotaru you do care… I love you so much…"

"Mikan, if ever that Hyuuga would ever hurt you. You better tell me and I'll break his neck!"

"Okay, Hotaru."

"_Break my neck huh? That's all you got? Bring it on…"_

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. So this is LOVE

|CHAPTER EIGHT: SO THIS IS LOVE|

"Naaaaaaaaatttttsssuuuummmmmmmeeeeeeeee!"

"Shut it, polka… You're making my ears bleed."

"Hmmp" with that Mikan sat down quietly not minding Natsume

After An Hour

"Polka. Polka. Polka!"

"Hmmp"

"Are you angry?"

"Hmmp"

"Come on…"

"Hmmp"

"One more of that word and I'll kiss you"

"Hmmp" and so Natsume was about to kiss her but stopped halfway. Mikan was actually closing her eyes getting ready for the kiss.

"You sure look funny polka." Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume sitting beside her.

"Come on, you can't be mad at me forever."

"Hmmp, I was only trying to ask you what you wanted for Christmas… Darn, Natsume I can't find anything to give you… It seems to me that you already have everything…"

"You know… You're right…I do have everything… Especially now, I have you…"

"_What the hell? These lines sure are crappy… It's okay… I'll do everything for my fifty percent!"_

"Your cheesiness gets worse each and everyday, Natsume Hyuuga. So what do you want for Christmas then?

"All I want for Christmas is you, Mikan… Hey, I know… just celebrate Christmas with me then… I'll pick you up at ten… Go wear something formal… I'll be taking you somewhere special"

"Sure, Natsume… Well, I better get ready, bye then…"

"_I'm really excited for tonight… I just love Natsume so much… Maybe, this time Hotaru is wrong… Maybe Natsume really changed for the better… Maybe he really loves me… I hope he doesn't break my heart like what Hotaru said… because I think I had fallen madly in love with him…"_

SAKURA'S RESIDENCE; TEN P.M

*ding *dong *ding *dong

Then Mikan's maid opened the door

"Oh, you must be 'Natsume-kun' Mikan keeps talking about you."

"What did she told you about me then?"

"She said you're handsome, intelligent… what more… yeah, she also told me that you could be perverted sometimes but you're really sweet…"

"Akira-kunnnnnnnnnnn! Nooooo! What did you told him?" Mikan said while walking down the stairs. She was wearing a black off shouldered evening dress, complete with pearl accessories.

"_Wow, she looks so stunning… What am I saying? Natsume! Control yourself… She doesn't look nice… She's ugly and… *glances back at Mikan. ...cute, no, beautiful just like a fallen angel…"_

Mikan's maid had a sly smile on her face seeing Natsume…

"Well, I better get going… I guess you two have some couple stuff to do…"

"Natsume!"

"Huh? What?"

"What did she told you?" Mikan pouted cutely…

"Oh she was just telling me what you think about me…"

"And…?"

"She told me that you think I'm handsome…"

Mikan blushed as red as a tomato

"Come on, no need to blush… I know that already…"

"Hmmp"

"Well, let's go…"

"Fine…"

While driving

"Natsume, where are we going?"

"Find out yourself."

"Remind me again not to celebrate my next Christmas with my psychopathic boyfriend…"

"But from what Akira-kun told me your boyfriend is what every girl wishes for a boyfriend…"

"Hmmp" Mikan blushed she knew very well that it was true.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Natsume smirked, he was actually having fun torturing Mikan…

"No…"

"Talk to me then…"

"Hmmp."

"We're almost here, go put this on…" Natsume said handing her a blindfold.

"What's this for?"

"Polka, It's for your mouth so you'd shut up… Isn't it obvious? It's a blindfold… It's for your eyes..."

"I know… I'm not that stupid you pervert… I was just asking what for…

"You'll see"

_Mikan's POV_

"_We're here…" I heard Natsume said… "How am I going to get out of here dummy?" I told him then I heard the car door beside me opening… I felt his hand linked to mine. I felt electricity running through my veins… "Natsume, I'm not comfortable walking with my eyes closed…" I told him… "Okay…" he said. I then thought he would take my blindfold off but to say I was shocked was an understatement… The next thing I knew he was carrying me just like a groom would do to his bride… I felt my cheeks heating up… These are the times when I wish he will always be with me… The times when I know that I love him and he loves me… Now, I know that feeling they always talk about… The warm feeling people always feel when they're with someone they treasure… "Polka" I heard him said… Wait he's calling me that the fourth time already… "Huh? What?" I told him… Then he put me down and took my blindfold off… I saw the most breathtaking scenery… The water so calm… and the moon shining brightly to us… The view looks so beautiful… It took all my problems away for a second… "It's perfect" I told him... "No it's not… You are…" I blushed… So this was that feeling… So this is it… So this is love…_

While Eating

"Ne, Natsume. How'd you get the yacht?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… How can you afford renting this yacht?"

"It's mine…"

"Huh?"

"I got it for a Christmas present when I was seventeen…"

"Wow, you sure are rich…"

"Hey, I got my Christmas present already… Now here is yours…" Natsume said as he handed Mikan a cage with two birds…

"Oh…"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that… It's just that you gave a lot of things to me already… Don't you think it's too much?"

"No it's not… Let me explain…"

These two birds are called love birds…"

"Why?"

"Shut it… I'm explaining… Ask questions later… You see… it's called a love bird because it cannot exist without each other… If one dies, the other dies because of sadness… Just like how I cannot live without you…"

"Natsume…"

Natsume saw Mikan's tears flowing

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just that… I didn't thought you would think of it that way… I'm just so happy that you feel the same way too…" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume…

"Don't cry. You look ugly when you cry…"

"Really? You think I'm ugly when I'm crying?" Mikan said wiping her tears.

"Of course not… I was just kidding… Come on… Let's go… The fire works is about to start…"

12:00 am

As the fire works were looking beautiful in the sky…

"Merry Christmas Mikan"

"You too Natsume…" Mikan said as she kissed Natsume…

Then, Mikan looked up at the fireworks display…

"Hey, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I told you… I already had enough."

"Come on…"

"Fine… Since I don't like material things anymore… I would love to meet your family…"

Natsume gulped "Umm, my family? They're busy…"

"Okay, but I bet they're not busy on my birthday right? Because it's New Year… and it's a holiday…"

"Ummm… What about your family… Aren't you going to celebrate your birthday with them?"

"Oh, Umm… You see… My dad and my mom are always on business trip and they only greet me though calls… Ok, umm… since it cannot be settled… Then I guess, I'll just celebrate New Year at home…"

"No! Fine, I'll tell them to make adjustments…"

"Natsume, don't do this. I understand…"

"Mikan its okay… Don't mind it…"

"Fine"

Natsume and Mikan hanged out for a while…

Mikan yawned "Natsume… Can I take a nap for a while… I wouldn't want to come home yet because, by this time all our workers are sleeping I don't want to wake them up… I'll go home later"

Natsume led Mikan to a bedroom... He then left her and wandered for a while…

"_Darn what am I doing? How would she meet my father? Why am I acting so mushy? Darn Natsume! Keep your eyes on the prize!"_

Then Natsume opened the bedroom where Mikan is sleeping…

"_She looks so peaceful… By just looking at her all my problems go away… Is the prize really enough on letting her go?"_

Natsume then lay down beside Mikan…

"_She'll be so mad tomorrow…"_ Natsume said closing his eyes off…

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Happy Birthday With Love Natsume

CHAPTER NINE: HAPPY? BIRTHDAY WITH LOVE NATSUME

"Hmmp"

"Hey, It's been almost a week already… Come on talk to me."

"Hmmp"

"I told you, I didn't do anything to you… Why don't you believe me?"

"Yeah sure and my hair is pink"

"Fine, I didn't want to tell you this but…. Don't you think if I did something to you while you were sleeping you wouldn't have your clothes by then?" Natsume said with a smirked…

"But… umm… er… Natsume you pervert I hate you!"

"Come on Mikan, you should know by now that I wouldn't do anything like that to you…"

"Even peeked?"

"Even peeked"

"Okay… I'm sorry Natsume… I should've known better…"

"It's okay… Hey remember about your birthday wish?"

"Yeah?"

"I finally got it for you!"

"Really! Thank you Natsume!"

"So, today is 30… I'll pick you up tomorrow night about 9pm… Okay?"

"Okay Natsume… Hey… What should I wear???"

"Just be yourself Mikan…" Natsume said as he kissed Mikan on the forehead.

"Okay, I better get ready now Natsume…"

At Natsume's House

"Dad, wear your best clothes… and tell the maids to clean the house properly… and oh yeah… act fatherly…"

"Natsume, what's the big deal… so this girl is coming… so what?"

"The big deal is that, that girl is coming and she has a name… Mikan…" Natsume said in an angry tone…

"Hm? Why make such a big deal out of it? Maybe you're falling for her already… Haha…"

Natsume then stopped what he was doing…

"N-no, I'm not… Shut it dad… I am only doing this for my share in our company…"

"If you say so Natsume…" His dad said with a smirk

December 31- 9:30 PM

*ding *dong *ding *dong

"Hey, I've been waiting for you for thirty minutes already… Where have you been?"

"Ahm… sorry…" Natsume didn't want to say that it took him forever chose what he'd wear… it'd be too embarrassing…

"It's okay… Let's go?"

"Sure…"

At Natsume's house… or mansion I should say…

*gates opening automatically

"Wow, Natsume… you sure are rich…"

"Hn…"

*Natsume's dad opened the door

"So you are Mikan?"

Mikan gulped "Yes, sir."

"Nice to meet you…" he said with a smile…

Mikan smiled back. "Same to you Mr. Hyuuga…"

"Don't be too formal… Just call me dad… haha… Come on, sit down"

Natsume glared at his dad…

Mikan gulped…

|Living Room|

"Natsume told me a lot about you…"

Natsume glared at his father again, with his face showing a don't-you-dare-tell-her-about-the-deal-look.

"Oh, really… Like what sir?" Mikan ask sweetly

"He told me that you were intelligent, beautiful and kind-hearted too. Right Natsume?"

Natsume and Mikan blushed

"Dad, what about I tour Mikan around the house…" Natsume said trying to stop his dad from ruining the day…

"Sure… sure…"

|At the Garden|

"Natsume, where's your mom?"

"She's right about here…"

Then Mikan saw a cross planted on the ground, pinned on it was a small piece of plywood that said _May you rest in peace Mom love, Natsume_

Mikan was so sorry for Natsume. Mikan hugged and cried on Natsume chest… "I'm so sorry for forcing you to let me meet your parents Natsume. I didn't know better…" "Mikan, what are you saying… it's okay at least now I know that she's somewhere safe. Come on, let's talk to her… Mom, this is Mikan… The girl I told you about. I really don't know what to do if I'd break her heart mom, she might be the last girl I'd ever love"

Mikan looked at Natsume. Natsume smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Hyuuga… This is Mikan, I love your son very much… although sometimes he can get so cranky." Mikan laughed… "Don't worry, Mrs. Hyuuga… I'll take care of your son because I love him very much…"

Natsume and Mikan strolled more around the mansion… After a few hours Mikan said she was tired and needed to rest her feet, so Natsume took her to his room.

"Wow, Natsume your room is so big! You even have a piano on your own room! Hey, you didn't tell me you play the piano…"

"Tch, you didn't ask…"

"Sometimes, I wonder why you're my boyfriend…"

"Tch."

"Come on, Natsume… Play the piano for me… Please…" Mikan said with her puppy dog pout…

Natsume can't take it anymore… "Fine…"

After playing the piano

"Natsume, it's so beautiful…"

"Hey, now that you found out something about me… This time, I want to find out something about you…"

"Like what, Natsume?"

"Why do you like to meet my parents so badly?"

"You see, although we have enough money to buy what I want… I grew up with only Akira-kun by my side… Mom and Dad are always on a business trip… They'd just call me if there's something special sometimes they would even forget about it…" Mikan's tears flowed down. "You know what, Natsume? You are so lucky you have your dad… I mean, I know your mom is not with you anymore but, look at me… I have my parents but it's like they're not even there…" Mikan cried harder

"Mikan…" Natsume said as he lifted her chin "Don't worry… I will always be here with you…" Natsume said as he kissed Mikan on the lips… Natsume broke the kiss as he heard firecrackers outside, then he lead Mikan on his room's terrace… "Happy Birthday, Mikan" With this Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the lips.

"Hey, don't you think its wrong doing that outside?" this sentence cause Natsume and Mikan to look at the owner of the voice…

"Dad!" Natsume said while Mikan blushed… He's father laughed… "Lay off dad!" Natsume said once more… "Natsume? He's your father… I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga…" "It's okay Mikan-chan… I was about to leave anyway…"

"_My son, you sure do not know what you are up to…"_

END OF CHAPTER NINE


	10. Natsume's Gift

CHAPTER TEN:

It was ten in the morning, when a scream was heard in the Sakura household.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed a certain brunette

"What is the matter Mikan-chan" said one of her maids

"Wah! Because today is January 13 already!"

"Oh my gosh! No way?" said her maid in shock

"Way!"

"I'm sorry I forgot that today is Friday the thirteenth!"

"That's not it silly!" screamed Mikan in panic

"Oh, then what is it? Because I'm so sure today is not your birthday. Ahehehe…" said her maid while scratching her head

"Well, erm… because tomorrow is 'our' first month together"

"Oh, thank you for remembering although I don't think it's our first month together Mikan-chan"

"It's not you! It's Natsume!"

"Oh sorry about that, so Natsume is that handsome guy you always talk about…"

Mikan blushed at her sentence "No, Natsume is the perverted egomaniac from my school."

"Whom you really love…" her maid added.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Well, why are you blushing?"

"Fine. I do. Hey you know what, for someone who can't identify the colors black from white. You know a lot about these stuff…"

Her maid blushed hard. "You know Mikan-chan, when you started to date that Natsume. You became more sarcastic. So what are you planning to do? I mean it's still early."

"You don't understand, this is the Natsume… The boy who has everything!"

"Well, if he really loves you… He would appreciate anything as long as it's from you, even if you gave him a mineral bottle.

"Haha. Thanks a lot… I guess I'll be going now." said Mikan as she hugged her and rushed to the door.

"Hai. Mikan-chan. He sure is a lucky boy…"

At Central Town

"Gosh! It's been five hours already and I still can't find anything for that dummy"

Knowing that our little brunette is very childish, she stopped for a while when she saw a toy store filled with stuffed toys

"Wow!" said Mikan with amazement in her eyes…

"Hi, can you find me a toy umm… fit for a boy my age..." said Mikan to a jolly old man.

"Sure"

"Well, as you can see there are a lot of toys in here but I think this is my favorite…" said the man while giving her a plain white box

"I don't get it?" said Mikan

"Well, it's a make your own doll. Judging from your look it seems like you're looking for a present for your boyfriend…"

Mikan blushed…

"Haha. I'm right huh?"

Mikan gave a simple nod.

"You see, before my wife and I had this argument because I was spending more time with this business than her. So to make her happy, I made one that looks a bit like me… I even dressed it like me... I told her that I gave it to her so that even if I'm not with her, she'd still feel like I'm there because I left a part of me with her."

Mikan was amazed by the old man's story "Wow, and she still kept it?"

"Actually, she buried it with her. She said she wants to be with it in heaven so that she wouldn't get bored or miss me while waiting for me…"

"Oh I'm so sorry about that…"

"It's okay. After that, she also made one that looked like her. Look" said the old man to Mikan while giving showing her the doll.

"Wow. She sure was a very beautiful woman." said Mikan when she saw a simple but elegant doll that has blonde hair and blue eyes

"You know what, I don't introduce this to a lot of customers. But there's something about you that makes me so amazed. Well, let's get going and find you a doll that looks like you..."

After some minutes…

"Here, it is…" said the man while giving her a box

"Yey!" said Mikan in a childish tone

"You know what's so special about it? It's because you will make it yourself and if you really love the one you're giving it to, you'll strive hard just to finish it because you want him to be happy and proud of you.

"Thank you so much. So how much is this again?"

"For you. Nothing… So go now, you still have a lot of things to do…" said the man and smiled.

At her room several "Ouch" "Ow" "It's bleeding" can be heard. Finally at three am a different sentence was heard "I'm done!" and with that our favorite brunette was in deep slumber.

Mikan being so exhausted woke up at one o'clock.

"Hm… I had a good sleep! No worries, it's not like he said we'll meet up today." said Mikan while stretching her arms, only to find out that she already had a hundred and fifty messages from Natsume saying things like 'where are you' 'I've been waiting for you for hours already' 'I told you to meet me up at the Sakura tree'

"Waah!" said Mikan as she rushed to her room's own bathroom

To her luck today is the day the water chose to malfunction so she wore her bath robe and got out of her room. "Where is all the water?" she screamed and saw Natsume sitting in their sofa.

"Hm. Slept enough yet?" said Natsume in an annoyed expression.

Mikan didn't answer Natsume's question

"Oh. Mikan-chan. I see. You're awake now." said one of her maids

"Um. Why is the water not working?"

"Oh, I'll just let one of the repairman fix that. You can use our bathroom. Don't you think you should dress up already because your boyfriend is kinda waiting for you here since eleven o'clock?"

"I'll let him wait there until I want to" shouted Mikan

"Well then, don't you think you should get dress because he sees you just wearing a robe?"

Mikan blushed and ran to the bathroom.

Knowing what Mikan just realized. Natsume smirked.

After an hour or so…

"Natsume, I'm ready!"

"Finally." Natsume said as he led her to his car

Dinner time with Natsume:

"Uhm, hey isn't this a little bit awkward." Said Mikan

"Why so?"

"Because there's only the two of us in this restaurant…"

"Uhem…" said an old man

"Oh yeah, and that old grumpy waiter"

Natsume smiled. "Don't mind him. Anyway, where's my gift?"

"Gift? What Gift?"

"Dummy, it's our first month together. So where's my gift?"

"Oh that. Well, here it is." Mikan proudly said as she handed a gift wrapped in a box

"What's the meaning of this? Do you think I play with dolls?"

"You don't like it?"

"Tch."

"You know what? I stayed up all night just to finish that. Can't you see that it looks just like me? I made it so I will always be with you even at the times that I can't be there, but if you really don't like it then I think I better go…" said Mikan while her tears are falling from her beautiful face.

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Wait up!" Said Natsume rushing to the door chasing Mikan.

Finally Natsume caught up to Mikan and grabbed her wrist.

"What? Do you want to say anything else?"

"Mikan, look, I'm sorry. You know that I'm not good with words. I know I could get cranky sometimes."

Mikan interrupted "Sometimes?"

"Fine, all the time, but you should know that I really loved it and look it's a nice touch to my shirt" said Natsume while putting it to the pocket of his shirt

Mikan laughed. "You know what. I should've told Hotaru to install a chip in there so that it could slap you when you're hurting me."

"Let's just go back. I have a surprise for you."

Back at the restaurant:

"There go open it." Natsume said as he tossed Mikan a box

"What's this Natsume? A ring? Then you would finally propose to me?" Mikan said sarcastically

"Just open it!" Natsume ordered

"Geez. Fine. Can you at least be more romantic?"

When Mikan opened it…

"Woah! What's this?"

"A necklace. Stupid."

"I know it is. Tch. And you didn't appreciate my gift at least that was personalized unlike yours. I bet you just bought it in some store for rich people like you."

"Open it. There's something written inside"

Mikan opened the locket and read out loud what was written inside.

Mikan Sakura

Property of

Natsume Hyuuga

NOW AND FOREVER

If lost please return to Natsume Hyuuga

Beside the locket was a picture of Natsume and Mikan together

Mikan cried.

"Don't tell me that you didn't like it?"

"I loved it! Especially when it said that they should return me to you if I would be lost. Thank you Natsume."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I just thought it would make it better because before I lost Molly and I didn't put that last sentence there."

"You loved her that much huh?"

"Yeah. She was such a great dog."

"A dog? What?"

"Yeah, she was my pet dog before. What else? You thought she was a woman?"

"Yeah…" Mikan laughed

"Hey, wait…. So you're treating me like a dog? Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan said as she pulled Natsume's ear while he was already paying the bills and pulled his ear more when they went outside the restaurant and into Natsume's car.

When they left the restaurant

"Hm. What an odd but lovely couple." Said the old man than Mikan addressed as grumpy

At the Hyuuga Mansion.

When Natsume was at the door

"First month huh son? Well, you know what to do next month." His dad smirked then left.


	11. The Big Day

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Good morning my beautiful students!!!" said their annoying teacher Narumi.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei…" replied his class

"Well, in case you didn't know next week is Valentine's Day and also since you will be graduating from college next month. The school decided to make the Valentine's Day ball your graduation ball too. It's like a double celebration! So, since I know you guys are a bit surprised by this announcement. I'm letting you guys go today, so you can find the things you'll need. Free day guys!"

"Wow Natsume! I almost forgot that February 14 is also our second month together! Well, I'll be with the girls today so see you later then." Mikan smiled before she left.

"What the hell. I forgot about that. How am I going to tell her in a week?" Natsume thought.

For the past few days Natsume had been acting weird. He didn't attend his classes most of the time. He didn't talk to anyone. That is why his friends are starting to get worried.

"Natsume, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" said our favorite brunette. While sitting at a branch of the Sakura tree

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Look at yourself Natsume, you look like you haven't eaten for weeks. And now you would tell me everything is okay?"

"Tch. I said nothing. Why the hell do you care so much?" Natsume shouted.

Mikan's tears started pouring. "Why do I care so much Natsume? That's also the question I often ask myself. Why do I care about you so much? And I figured maybe because I love you so much and I want to be there by your side when you need me and when no one understands you I will try to. But it seems like every time I'm trying to, you always push me away. Well maybe, this time Natsume, I give up. I give up Natsume!" Said Mikan then ran away.

Unknown to these two that while they were on their feud, Ruka was there and saw everything and after Mikan ran away he climbed the tree to talk to Natsume.

"Natsume, honestly, what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing. Geez! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Natsume this is so unlike you and I saw what you did to Mikan earlier. This is so unlike you. You're hurting everyone and even the person you care about the most."

"I'm hurting her?"

"Natsume, knowing Mikan, her emotional pain is worse than hurting her physically."

Natsume finally realized what he was doing and thought that maybe telling Ruka about the deal wouldn't hurt anyone.

"You what?" Ruka said after Natsume told him about the deal.

"It's true. But now, I'm having a hard time because I love her and this matter really caught me off guard."

"Well Natsume, it's just a matter of choice. If you love her then don't go with the deal. If you don't, then go on with the deal."

"But if I do that. Then, I'm letting my dad win."

"Natsume, sometimes losing wins you something. I know it's hard to understand but, look at it this way. You lose to your father, you'll have Mikan."

"But if I don't go on with the deal, my dad might sell the company or worse what if he does something to Mikan. And if I choose her I'm not yet sure if we would end up happy together. What if it doesn't, but with the company I'm sure of my future."

"I really don't know Natsume. One thing I know is that you promised Hotaru and me you wouldn't just make fun of her." With that Ruka left.

At the Hyuuga Mansion

When Natsume went home.

"So you told your friend about it huh? Actually, it's okay. I don't care about it but you know what? He's right. So I bet you're letting me win now huh?"

"You wish!" Natsume said as he heads to his room.

"Son, you don't know how much. You'll disappoint me when you'd let her go." His father thought.

Valentines Day…

"Natsume-sama, someone is waiting for you downstairs. Your father said you should go down this instant. " Said their maid as she knocked on his door.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

When Natsume went down

"Hi Natsume." Said his favorite brunette wearing a haltered silky white evening gown with her hair pinned up.

Natsume was dumbfounded.

"Uhem. I think, I should go now, right Natsume?" said his father teasingly.

Mikan giggled.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah. Sure."

As he sat down the sofa, there was silence. To break it off Mikan tried to talk to him.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Where will I go? And why are you dressed like that just to go here?"

"Well, I'm picking you up for the ball."

"Isn't that a guy's job? And why me, I'm hard to understand right?"

"Natsume look." Mikan said as she held Natsume's hand. "I'm sorry for the way I acted that day. If I loved you that much, I shouldn't give up right? I love you so much that even though you're cranky and anti-social I'll try to understand you." Said Mikan smiling

Natsume laughed. "I'm sorry too Mikan, I should have not acted that way." Said Natsume as he hugged Mikan.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Said Natsume as he kissed Mikan on the lips.

"Enough of that. Now, go and fixed yourself up I'll be waiting for you here."

At Natsume's Room.

While he was fixing himself, his father entered his room.

"Wow, you were wrong, but she was the one who apologized first. She's some girl huh?" His father said.

"Whatever."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you fulfill the deal later. You know the consequences son. Good luck." His father said then left.

Natsume then remembered about the deal.

"So, tonight is the night huh Natsume Hyuuga? Well, I can't back out now. I'll just make this day a happy one for her before I go with the deal." Said Natsume to himself then got out of his room.

At the ball

When they arrived their friends were so happy except for Ruka who kept eyeing Natsume.

"What's wrong with you?" said Hotaru to Ruka

"Oh, nothing. Everything's okay." Said Ruka as he went to Natsume.

"Mikan, can you excuse Natsume and me for a second." Ruka politely asked.

"Sure, Ruka-kun." Mikan smiled and went away.

"What's your plan?"

"It's none of your business, Ruka."

"Fine, Natsume but I'm warning you. Mikan is like my sister already. If you hurt her, then better end our friendship."

"Tch." Natsume walked away.

Mikan followed Natsume. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, sure. Hey it's the last dance already. Come on!"

Natsume kept on thinking as they danced to the song. "Hey Mikan, will you still love me even if I did something bad to you?"

"Natsume, even if you tell me to stop loving you. I wouldn't because I can't. Why are you asking this anyway?"

"Nah, I just thought of it."

After the ball, Natsume took Mikan's condominium.

At the door.

"Mikan, I have to break up with you."

"Are you kidding me Natsume?" Mikan made a fake laugh

"No, I'm not." Said Natsume while his bangs are covering his eyes

"Natsume, don't do this to me please."

"I was just using you."

"Why?"

"I just thought that maybe messing up with you would be so much fun. I mean making a girl who is as dense as you fall in love with me is fun plus, you didn't even like me at first."

Then Mikan slapped Natsume "Was it fun, Natsume? Are you done? Well, I'm so happy you had your fun." Said Mikan as she slammed the door in Natsume's face


	12. Goodbye Mikan

CHAPTER TWELVE:

"Natsume, wake up already! We still have our classes. Do you still want to graduate?" said Natsume's best friend Ruka while pulling the sheets off Natsume's face.

"What's the point? I'd still get what I want right? In a couple of months 50% of the Hyuuga Corporation will be mine already." Said Natsume as he tries a fake laugh

"Natsume, it's been two weeks already. If you'd continue this kind of lifestyle, you might kill yourself."

"That would be awesome."

"Natsume! You moron! I had enough of you! Didn't I tell you that you need to decide well on this and make sure that you wouldn't regret it? It's your entire fault why this has happened to you and for your information you're not the only one hurt with this situation. I called Hotaru up, she said Mikan is as stubborn as you. Hotaru's really worried Mikan haven't eaten for days."

"Who cares? Anyway, isn't it you should've broken up already since I broke her little friend's heart?"

"Oh yeah, about that I told Hotaru after you told me."

"You idiot! I told you not to tell anyone!" said Natsume as he threw his pillow on Ruka

"I told her since I thought you would make the right decision. Well actually, she thought so too. She said that she knows you might be a womanizer but you would never do that to Mikan. Well, I guess we thought wrong."

"Hn"

"If you're done with all these crappy stuff already, I'll be downstairs."

Natsume decided to go to school and Ruka joined him.

At School

Natsume saw Mikan with Hotaru. It was the first time they saw each other since their horrible break-up. They gazed into each other's eyes but then about a few seconds Mikan looked another way which made Natsume feel worse than before.

"You still love her don't you?" butted Ruka

"No, I don't!"

"Alright, Natsume go force yourself in believing to that lie but a piece of advice bro, maybe it's not yet too late."

_Maybe it's not yet too late. Maybe it's not yet too late. Maybe it's not yet too late. _

These are the words that kept ringing on Natsume's head the whole day.

And finally he realized.

"_I, Natsume Hyuuga am madly in love with Mikan Sakura."_

As if it was all planned, he saw Mikan walking home. Natsume followed her until she reached home but was stopped at the door.

"You cannot enter this property!"

"Come on, Akira-kun. You know me and I want to explain myself to Mikan."

"I do not want to know the person who broke my baby's heart."

"Look, I'm really sorry about that but to be honest this is what really happened."

Then Natsume told her what happened.

"But then, that's why I'm here Akira-kun. I want to tell this to Mikan and tell her that I am ready to give it all up just to be with her."

"Well, I see you really love her but then, it's a little too early for that. She's still calming down from what happened. I'm sorry Natsume but give her time, if you're really meant for each other then you'd end up together at the end of the day."

"Thanks, Akira-kun but please don't tell Mikan about this yet. Let me tell her."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive"

"Alright"

After two more weeks; Fourteenth of March

Natsume saw Mikan alone in a restaurant at central town and decided that this might be the right time for them to talk about their breakup.

"Hey, how are you?" said Natsume as he sat at the stool next to Mikan.

"Huh? Oh me? I'm fine." Said Mikan, a bit surprised that Natsume was talking to her.

"So, it's already been a month. It should've been our third month together." Said Natsume jokingly

"Yeah, it's also the first month when you left me." Mikan said sarcastically

"Now if you'll excuse me, my date is here already." Added Mikan as a guy who was a bit familiar entered the restaurant, which broke Natsume's heart into pieces.

"Hey Mikan, have you been waiting long." Said the guy as he went to Mikan

"No, no Takumi. I just came."

"Great, by the way, who's this?"

"Oh? Him? He was just asking for directions and he's about to leave. Right?" said Mikan as she looked at Natsume.

"Right, Thank you." Said Natsume hurt

"Let's go?"

"Okay"

Natsume was left inside the restaurant hurt.

After, Mikan's date: At Home

"Mikan-sama! Mikan-sama!"

"What's wrong Akira-kun?"

"Look! Let's go to the terrace."

And there she saw it, one of the love birds Natsume gave her died.

"Who cares? It's just a stupid bird." Said Mikan though it's very obvious that she's hurt

Suddenly, Natsume came out of nowhere holding a cage with another love bird.

"Maybe, he just needed time. Maybe, you should give him another chance and this time he might be better than the last time he left you." Said Natsume handling the cage to her

"Who is responsible for letting him in?"

"That would be me."

"Akira-kun, how could you do this to me? You're supposed to be in my side."

"No, Mikan-chan. Let him explain first."

"No, to me he's just a dead man. Please leave immediately Natsume, if you don't want me to call the police."

"Mikan!"

"No, Akira-kun. I'm sick and tired of this man. Call the police."

"Mikan-chan, are you sure about this? You know you could-"

"Now!" Mikan ordered. Everyone was shocked since it was the first time they saw Mikan like that.

"No need, Akira-kun I'll go now. Thanks for all the help. Well, at least I tried right? And now I wouldn't have any regrets or feel sorry for doing anything because I tried getting her to understand. I'll be going now. Have a good life Mikan, I wish you all the best." Said Natsume then walked away.

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE


	13. A Sleeptalking Natsume

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

The Day after That Incident

"Akira-kun, what do you think will Natsume tell me if I hadn't told him to leave." Said Mikan fixing her hair for her date with Takumi again

"Well, you should've listened then you would've known."

"Akira-kun, do you know anything about this?"

"What made you say that?"

"All these years you always defended me even if you knew I was wrong, but this time you're on Natsume's side."

"Well, if I know something about it. I want Natsume to explain it to you himself."

Then, Mikan's phone rang

Mikan's phone kept ringing but she does not want to answer it knowing that it's from Natsume.

After almost five missed calls

"Mikan-sama, please answer your phone" said Akira as she handed the phone to Mikan. "I know its Natsume-sama but you could at least try to answer his call after what you did to him earlier"

"Fine"

"Hello, Natsume? What's your-" Mikan was cut off when she heard a different voice

"Hello, is this Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes, it is. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, the owner of this phone kept mentioning your name. He was here since last night drinking alcohol and he passed out. So, we thought of calling you. Can you please come here and pick him up?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Where is he?"

"Here in the bar downtown"

'Thank you. I'll be there as soon as possible." Then she hung up

"What happened?"

"Natsume is in trouble."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm fetching him."

"But isn't it you have a date with Takumi-san?"

Mikan didn't seem to hear a thing. She was already panicking then she quickly got her purse and her car keys.

"Ah, young love." Said Akira when Mikan left

At The Bar

Mikan found Natsume lying on the floor

"Mikan, you came" said Natsume drunk

"You dummy, haven't you heard that you should only drink what you can take?"

"So, you are Mikan Sakura, I'm the one who called you on the phone. You know what you sure are lucky to her girlfriend. He kept talking about you. Well, he was right you sure are beautiful"

Mikan blushed. "Umm, thanks for everything and umm, could you please help me carry him to my car."

"Sure"

Mikan drove Natsume to his house.

"Mr. Hyuuga, he got drunk last night." said Mikan as she helps Natsume walk

"Come in, come in!"

They placed Natsume to his room as he blurted out a lot of nonsense

"Sir, I guess. I'll leave now."

"Wait, Mikan-chan let's have a nice chat first."

"So, how's it going?"

"I'm fine. Umm, sir can I asked you something?"

"Sure, anything for you."

"Well, when I was driving Natsume here he kept saying something about a deal between you two. It doesn't seem clear, but I believe that I have something to do with it."

And with that Mr. Hyuuga explained everything to Mikan.

"But, that doesn't mean, he didn't made a way to break the deal off. I guess, you should've at least let him explain. These thins coming from me doesn't sound that good and I suggest that you listen to Natsume, maybe he has something to tell you."

"I guess, I'll go now sir. Thank you for everything." Said Mikan

While Mikan was about to go home, she happened to pass by Natsume's room and decided to go in. Mikan sat beside Natsume's bed.

"How could you do this to me, Natsume? You fooled me. And now I feel so stupid because after all that I still love you. I love you so much that it hurts." She kissed Natsume's forehead and was about to leave when Natsume mumbled something.

"I love you Mikan and I'd give up everything just to have you again." When Mikan looked at him, he was still sleeping.

"_I love you Mikan and I'd give up everything just to have you again."_

Now, it's Mikan's time to have a headache.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN


	14. Mikan's Rival

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

"_I love you Mikan and I'd give up everything just to have you again."_

"He said that?" Akira shouted

"Yeah, he did. I bet he's lying."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course"

"Alright Mikan-chan, if you say so…" Akira said before she left

After Akira left Mikan received a text message from Takumi:

"Let's have lunch together, same place okay?"

"Sure" Mikan replied

At The Restaurant:

"Hey, how are you?" Mikan said as she sat on the chair in front of Takumi

"I'm fine, I guess."

"What's with the tone?"

"Well, we have to talk…"

"About what?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Oh, sorry about that"

"Mikan, I waited for five hours, I at least need a good explanation."

"Umm, it's cause… Natsume got drunk and no one was there to pick him up…"

"Who is he?"

"The man the other day you saw me talking to. He was my boyfriend before."

"You didn't even call me. You knew I'll be waiting for you."

"Honestly, I kinda forgot. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Mikan, but please answer my question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you still love him?"

Mikan started to cry "I'm really sorry Takumi, you're really a nice guy and all but-"

"I hate you Mikan Sakura"

"Huh? What?"

"I'm kidding."

Mikan smiled.

"I understand, you love Natsume. The thing I can't understand is…"

"Hm?" Mikan paid more attention

"Why don't you and Natsume just make-up?"

"It's complicated."

"Then, make it less complicated. Go and tell him what you feel."

"If I do that, and then he wins."

"Why? Because you lowered your pride a little bit? Don't you think you'll both win when you tell him? I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Thanks, you know what? You're such a great guy. Someday, you'll find someone who deserves you more than I do." Mikan said as she ran out of the restaurant.

As Mikan was strolling down the park, she saw Natsume sitting alone at the bench. She was about to approach him but suddenly a girl with porcelain white skin and long jet-black hair and eyes beat her on doing the same thing.

"I guess he's not alone…" Mikan said as she stared at the two of them laughing together… "And I thought I was the only person who makes him smile… I guess I'm too late"

Next Day at School

"Mikan, what the heck is your problem?" said Hotaru

"Hm? Me? Nothing."

"You're spacing out a lot, you're skipping meals, you're lying to me and now you're telling me everything is fine."

"I was about to tell him, Hotaru."

"How did it go?"

"I was about to and then a girl came up to him… This time, I don't think it's just some fan girl because she made him laugh. She made him laugh a lot Hotaru. What am I going to do?" Mikan said in the verge of crying.

"That dummy, I'll go get my baka gun"

"Don't Hotaru, everything's over between us.

Natsume entered the room with Ruka and the girl that Mikan was pertaining to. Mikan stared at them while they kept chatting and laughing. Then, Narumi-sensei came.

"Good morning students! Today we have two new students joining us. I see the other one is inside already. Well, the other new student is still outside. Just a moment"

Narumi went outside as he told the new student to come in."

"So, please introduce yourself"

"Hi, I'm Takumi Yamada. Please to meet you all." The gang was shocked to see him and yet they didn't know that another surprise is yet to be revealed.

"How about you miss? Please introduce yourself."

"Good morning, I'm Luna Koizumi. Natsume's fiancée." Now, everyone was shocked.

"Just kidding"

END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN


	15. Mikan's Jealousy

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

"_Good morning, I'm Luna Koizumi. Natsume's fiancée." Now, everyone was shocked._

"_Just kidding"_

"I don't know what I want anymore. I thought I'd be happy if Natsume and I weren't partners anymore but now he's partnered with that she-devil"

Flashback:

"Hey, Mikan-chan" Narumi-sensei called out in class.

"Isn't it you told me before to reassign you to another partner?"

I started fidgeting as the whole class turned to look at me.

"I umm… umm… yeah…"

"Well, I have the answers now!" He said in his sing-song voice… I can't believe that I just noticed how annoying it was.

"You can be Takumi's new partner, and Natsume can be Luna's. All right since that's all settled, free day guys! Bye!"

"Are you serious?" I thought to myself

"I bet Narumi doesn't know how he just messed things up" I heard Hotaru as she told Ruka.

I didn't mind them all. I just got out of the classroom. I can't handle being in the same room with those two love birds

End of Flashback

As I got out I didn't notice that, that scum bag Natsume was following me.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't"

"Please. Believe me, I love you. I want you back Mikan."

"I don't love you anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then, why are you still wearing the locket I gave you?"

"It suits my outfit."

"Yeah right."

"Fine! You win, but I know all about the deal with your father."

"Then that's much better"

"How could you say that?"

"I'll trade everything Mikan. I just need you to stay with me."

"Everything? You'll ruin your future, your privileges just to have me? How dumb can you be?"

"You're my future now. Believe me. This will be the last time I'll bother you."

"Fine."

At Natsume's House

"Dad! Dad! We need to talk!" Natsume yelled

"What now Natsume? Oh! Mikan. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Good afternoon sir."

"Dad, the company's yours. I'm sorry dad but I love Mikan."

"Good choice son."

"Huh?"

"Congratulations by the time you graduate. You'll own 100% of the shares of our company"

"I don't understand."

"I knew you'd make the right decision. I just wanted to teach you a lesson. Mikan is such a nice girl Natsume. Make her cry and I'll disinherit you."

"Umm. Excuse me, but shouldn't I say something about this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mikan-chan. Go ahead."

"I still haven't forgiven you dummy." Mikan said as she kicked Natsume's knee. "What about that Luna girl?"

As if on cue, Luna got out of a room and heard what Mikan said.

"Me? You're jealous of me? No, it's okay since I'm very pretty and all but the weird thing about that is… You think this numskull and I are together? I mean he's so ugly." Luna said as she lightly punched Natsume's shoulders

"Yuck! That girl is like my older sister already. Plus, she looks like a monkey. You're jealous over a monkey?"

"Hey! Dummy, you better quit saying those things or I'll tell her about your embarrassing photos. Remember Halloween Natsume? Or should I get your picture wearing-" Natsume covered her mouth

"Pay no attention to this monkey."

Mikan laughed.

After a few moments they sat down and talk

"So you were jealous of Luna?"

"No"

"Sure you were"

"I told you I'm not."

"Alright since you weren't, wait here"

"Why?"

"I'll just go and make out with other girls."

"Naaaatttttttttsssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmeeeee!"

END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS BUSY. 


	16. The Proposal

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

"It's been two weeks and I still don't know what to do with this ring."

Flashback:

"That's the type of girl you'd want to marry my son." Said his dad looking at Mikan "This by the way is the same ring I gave to your mother when I asked for her hand in marriage. And also the same ring your grandpa gave to your grandma. Now, I'm giving it to you. It's your turn to make a decision." The ring was simple but elegant. It was gold and had a small diamond engraved in it was their oh-so famous last name. Hyuuga

"Thanks dad."

End of Flashback

"I must find a way to give this to her. What if I ask Ruka for help? No, I always do, plus he'll tell that ice queen."

"Hm, tomorrow's my graduation party right? I know what I'm going to do now."

Graduation Party At Natsume's ; 8PM

"Wow, you surely know how to throw an awesome party. Cool stuff, awesome food and you even have live bands." Mikan told Natsume

"Well, the party is not yet over." Natsume said as he left Mikan and went to the stage.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone then turned their gazes at Natsume

"A few months ago, there's this awesome girl I met at school--"

As Natsume was talking on stage everybody had different reactions.

"Bunny boy, why is he talking like he's asking for someone's marriage? Do you know something about this?"

"No, not at all. He didn't even ask for my help."

"Guess Hyuuga learned to stand at his own feet now huh? Well, let's just watch how the idiot is going to react."

"Guess so, Hotaru."

Back to the real story, "--she's the most caring, beautiful and intelligent girl I've ever met. So, may I call on my most cherished possession Mikan Sakura on stage.

Mikan was clueless…

She didn't know what to say…

Especially when Natsume got down on his knees as he held a ring on his right hand

But she suddenly had an idea when Natsume said. "Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?"

Mikan was dumbfounded, and for Natsume it was the longest pause of his life.

Natsume stood up and was about to walk away when Mikan grabbed his hand.

"So you thought you could surprise me that easy huh?" Mikan whispered

"Hey guys! Natsume just asked for my hand in marriage so what do you think? Is it a yes or a no?"

"Say yes! Say yes!" the crowd shouted

"Well, you got your answer."

"Thank you Mikan. I promise to be the best husband ever" Natsume whispered

"Don't promise it Natsume, do it"

Since Natsume insisted that he should ask for Mikan's hand in marriage personally from her parents, Mikan asked them to go back to Japan.

"So, who do you think this guy is, honey?"

"I don't know but for sure he's dead meat."

-At Mikan's house-

"Stupid Natsume, he's the one who wants this, but until now he's still not here. What the heck should I do?"

Then the doorbell rang

"Honey. We've missed you." Her mother said

Mikan made a slight smile, she was actually used on not seeing her parents anymore. Sometimes, she can't even remember how they both looked like.

So, they all sat down and talked about random stuff then the door bell rang again.

Mikan sighed in relief, she opened the door and it revealed a Natsume Hyuuga wearing a tuxedo looking as gorgeous as ever. Mikan was speechless, she stared at Natsume for a while and then heard Natsume smirked.

"I know, I look gorgeous right?"

"You look ugly."

"Really, is that what you were thinking when I saw you drooling?"

"Shut up. What took you so long?"

"Dummy, tonight I'll ask the parents of the girl I love that I want to take her away from them… What do you want me to do? Look like a hobo?"

Mikan kissed Natsume's cheeks and said… "Let's get this over with."

Natsume greeted Mikan's parents. "Good evening, I'm Natsume Hyuuga." and then sat beside her.

"Honey, is this the man you're going to marry?"

"Yeah, why dad?"

"We don't like him."

"Why not dad?" Mikan started to cry,

"Because he is a Hyuuga, so call the wedding off."

"What's wrong with being a Hyuuga?"

"Because his dad killed our best friend. His mom."

"What do you know about my family? My mom died because of a car accident. Yeah, sure my dad wanted my mom to die. Oh yeah, both of us also wanted her out of our lives. Do you know how hard my dad tried to be a father and a mother to me?" Natsume angrily said before he left, he whispered "I'm sorry" to Mikan first

"Mikan Sakura, I command you to stay here! You don't need him" Her father shouted

"Oh yeah dad? That man who just left meant everything to me… In him, I found the true love you never gave me… Do you know how hard it was for me to grow up without my parents? Every birthday, I have great gifts or great parties but I never had you with me… Sometimes, you'd even forget to greet me… I never attended a party at school which celebrates the joy of having a family because if I do, I'll just cry… because I'm the only student without her parents and they will just discuss the things and the feelings I never felt… And do you know how hard it is for me everyday to live without anyone to tell how I feel, or how well I did that day? You know what all these time, I always thought Akira-kun was my mother because she was the one who did all those things you should've done but I tried my best to understand everything because I know that you were working so hard and all… And that guy who was here a while ago… He's one of the people who showed me how to feel the things I never felt before… He almost gave up everything he had just to be with me… Maybe, this time I should do the same thing for him…" Mikan angrily left her guilty parents and went to her room.

"Wha… What do you think?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who doesn't like him."

"You told me you didn't too."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did."

The next day, Mikan's parents decided to tell her that they were sorry… Her mom actually cooked their meal and her dad helped her preparing everything… but they noticed that it was past noon already and she still wasn't up, so they decided to go to her room… Only to find out that…

"Honey, Mikan is missing and so are her clothes!"


	17. Happy Ending

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"I can't believe they thought my dad purposely killed my mother."

"Yeah, that was harsh."

"You think?" Natsume said sarcastically

Ruka laughed "So how's Mikan?"

"I don't know, I still can't believe that she didn't fight for me."

"Well, at least try your best to understand the situation. You didn't know what really happened after walking out and you know how she grew up and all."

*ring *ring

"Who's that?" said Ruka to Natsume

"I don't know. It's an unregistered number. Should I answer it?"

"It might be Mikan, you know."

"Hello?"

"This is Natsume Hyuuga right?"

"Why?"

"This is Mikan's father."

"Tch. So." Natsume said almost hanging up.

"Wait before you hang up. Please. Is our daughter with you?"

"Why, is she missing?"

"Yes. We figured maybe she went to you."

"No, she didn't."

"I know what happened between us the other day but we don't want to lose our daughter. Please help us."

"I understand. I'll be there in an hour."

"Who was that?" Ruka asked

"Mikan's father."

"Woah. What?"

"Mikan's missing. I'll go now, Ruka. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

At Sakura's Residence

"Thank you for coming."

"I'll do everything for your daughter."

"It seems that you love our daughter so much."

"I do very much."

*ring *ring *ring

Natsume received a text message

"It's Mikan."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to meet her up."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go now."

At the Sakura Tree

Natsume saw Mikan with her all her bags.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Where are you going? Why are you carrying all these stuff?"

"Natsume, I can't take my parents anymore. If they don't want us together then let's elope. We're done taking up college we can manage to get a job and support our new family. You and I, we belong together."

"No, Mikan."

"Why not Natsume? I thought you love me?"

"I do."

"Then, why not?"

"We can't be happy knowing that we are disappointing people we love and care about."

"But Natsume, what about us?"

"Our love will find a way Mikan but as for now you should talk to them." Said Natsume showing Mikan's parents

"Mikan, our daughter." Said Mikan's father then hugged her

"We're so sorry. We weren't there for all those times you needed us. We just wanted to give you the great future you deserve." Said her mother

"I understand. I'm sorry for running away."

"We're so lucky to have a daughter as understanding as you. We have to thank Akira for raising you well." Said her mother

"And since you grew up well, we believe you that you made the right choice on whom you should marry." Said his father smiling

"Really?"

"He seems like a nice guy plus he helped us find you." Her mother said.

"Natsume! Come here." Mikan shouted

"My daughter made the right choice of marrying you. We're giving you our blessing. Please take good care of my daughter."

"I will sir. Thank you very much." Said Natsume as he shook Mikan's father's hand

"Please. Call me, dad."

Mikan and Natsume smiled.

Mikan and Natsume's married life

Mikan's POV

"It's our fifth anniversary already and everyday I love Natsume more and more." Said Mikan while looking at their pictures

_Mikan and Natsume's wedding picture_

"Oh, how I remember this day when Hotaru and Ruka were asked to make a speech and they were both nervous.

_Mikan with two babies just minutes after her delivery_

"Haha. I almost saw Natsume fainting here."

Flashback…

"Nattttttttttsssuuummmee! Take me to the hospital now! I think I'm about to…"

"Wait don't panic!" said Natsume panicking

"Hyyyuuuuuuuuuggggggggga!"

"Mikan, relax. Please wait."

"You dummy. How am I supposed to relax? This is your entire fault. How I wish you'll be the one delivering our children." Shouted Mikan

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

"You dummy. You don't know what to do. I'll tell you what to do. Take that stupid car of yours and bring me to the hospital!" Mikan shouted as she threw all the stuff she can get and throw it at her husband who is also having panic attacks.

After delivery

"Mrs. Hyuuga?"

"Yup, that's me." Said Mikan resting on her hospital bed

"Congratulations on your twins. It's a girl and a boy."

"Thank you."

Moments after the nurse left Natsume who was sleeping on the couch woke up.

"Is that our… our…"

"Yes Natsume."

Natsume spaced out a little

"Are you crying, Natsume?"

"No! You do not know how hard it is to bring you to the hospital. Earlier, you were worse than a monster."

"Shut up."

"And you said you wanted a lot of kids."

"I do."

"You're just making excuses, you just want to throw stuff at me"

"I have to admit, seeing you in panic was really fun."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Wait their waking up."

"Oh hi there babies. We're you're parents."

End of flashback

"It's been a great living with Natsume. He's an awesome father, he can balance managing their… I mean our company and being with our kids. Our parents are now talking to each other, Hotaru and Ruka are married now and they're expecting a child by next month. Luna and Takumi are doing pretty well since their meeting on our wedding. The funny thing is Takumi kept asking Natsume about Luna and Luna kept asking me about Takumi. As for me, since I'm busy with the kids I told mom to handle the clothing business first so I can focus on being a full time mom but sometimes, I also design clothes for the company."

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Natsume as he walked towards Mikan

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at some of our pictures."

"How many times would you look at those pictures? I know you think I'm handsome and all but, what I couldn't understand is… I'm already your husband isn't that enough? Why do you still have to stare at me while I'm gone?"

"Darn you, Hyuuga." Said Mikan blushing

"Are you calling yourself or me? Remember we share that name already."

"Hmmp."

"Hey, polka… Are you angry?"

"You went home late… and now you're calling me polka? Hmmp."

"Polka… Polka…"

But Mikan wouldn't answer.

"Mikan, look I'm sorry. The investors wanted a meeting with me."

"Are you sure that 'meeting' was with the investors not some girls you meet at a bar?"

"How did you know about that?" Natsume said jokingly.

Mikan threw him a pillow.

"Aww. My wife is jealous… you of all people who can understand me cannot see how much I love you." Said Natsume

Then a tear flowed down Mikan's face

"What did I do this time?"

"You just made me happy." Mikan said as she gave Natsume a kiss

"Well, if you'd give me that every time I make you happy, then I'll make you happy every second… Can I have… you know… one again?"

As they were about to kiss…

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we sleep at your room tonight?" said their children as they jumped to their mommy and daddy's bed.

"No. No. No. No, you're mommy wakes up all the time when it is very noisy."

"Then, we'll keep quiet. Please mommy. Please daddy."

"Sure kids… We could all sleep here together." Said Mikan

Mikan was amused at Natsume's annoyed expression.

"You serious polka?"

"Sorry Natsume…We're a family now."

"Fine, but can I at least have my kiss?"

"Sure."then Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheek.

"Tch."

"Daddy, daddy… tell us a story…"

"What story would you like?"

"How you met our mommy."

"Sure Natsume, tell them our story." Said Mikan with her don't-mess-the-moment-up-or-else look.

"You see. When I met your mother, she looks so dirty and she looks like she doesn't take a bath… And I was like…"

"Natssssuuummmeeee…"

The Hyuuga family kept laughing all night until they fell asleep.

The End

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SORRY TO ALL THOSE PMs I HAVEN'T ANSWERED UNTIL NOW BECAUSE I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY MAIL.

I'M SO SORRY IF I HAVEN'T REACHED YOUR EXPECTATIONS OR ANYTHING.

I'D LIKE TO THANK:

dbzgtfan2004

mikan-kawaii-sakura

dominiqueanne

oO 22 Gr3eN Fir3 BalLz Oo

rose

Redlita ?

flowerkindvillage

Miss Dorks

Flame-Haze-98

r0selle

glaimberain14

Hanisakura

konnie

Kiichigo Hiyata

Addikted

Aya Igarashi Kaoru

DemonAngelGirl

youare-who-youare

map-chan

mizusuwings

mikanagalight07

hanisakura_92

chrisca123456789

Yoyo Gausche Rouvie

SweetBrat

FuchsiaQwn

.NakashimaMiharu

selle

selle3

tamahits

revvy

bloodyraven.13

crimson-diamonds-823

Xxdarkness-angelxX

nesZhi16

sunechirei

fantoomx54

nicole1422

Octaves

babee-angel

lovegakuenalice890

natlovemik

mikanxnatsume1228

-anime-luvr25-

rev-rev

april

marielkate

Midnite Neko

AniME AddiCtz

troubadour12

xxxxx-rai-chan-xxxxx

!

'miyuki-chan07'

manga-girl-freak

hanaler87

xxxkawaiixxx

therfly

xPinkyLalax

*_*

Alice in Murderland

emerald325

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

mikanatsume0128

zonie

Ayama Mitsuki

acrianz

chayoni

natsu''ruka

lemoncherrylove

yui-chan

Jami Chan

mmbunny101

nicole1422

Li Hana

CutePrincessPikachu

FOR REVIEWING.

**I'm sorry if I missed your name or anything**. In general,** I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAD PATIENCE IN READING MY WORK. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO GAVE THEIR SUGGESTIONS AND CORRECTED MY MISTAKES**. I can't promise that I would still continue writing fanfics. I'll be busy until May because I'll be studying really hard and I'll be preparing for my entrance exams.. Wish me luck. Good luck also to those who'll be taking but of course it's not a question anymore if I would keep reading fanfics since it's like my oxygen. HAHA! So there. If I'm not that busy. I'll correct all the mistakes here.

TAKE CARE EVERYONE.

P.S The Philippines was hit by a typhoon recently. Let's pray for those who are still having a hard time coping with their losses.

Lots of love,

NxMologist


End file.
